Close Inspections
by Tamerlorde85
Summary: Imprisoned throughout the world for five years, alone and abandoned. Unless he wasn't alone. What if Sara makes it to Lian Yu with him instead of getting washed up on the Amazo? The answer is a blonde little girl with a little Mirakuru in her body. AU Slow burn Olicity. Rated T for now.


**A/N: In this AU Sara made it to the island with Oliver instead of getting caught on Ivo's ship.**

"_It looks like an island," Oliver murmured to Sara with barely enough energy, "But it doesn't look like anything can live there."_

"_I'll add deserted island onto my list of vacation spots."_

* * *

"_Oliver!" Sara looked behind him at the man who had just shot an arrow into Oliver's shoulder, but he was gone. Then she felt a sharp pain in her back as she lost consciousness._

* * *

"_Shengcὺn," the Chinese man said once again._

"_Yes, I know, bird! I get it!" Oliver replied in frustration._

"_Ollie, I don't think he's saying bird," Sara supplied._

"_Since when did you know Chinese?" Oliver asked haughtily._

"_I don't. I took an Asian Economics class in high school and we learned some Chinese words. I'm pretty sure he's saying something else."_

* * *

"_Ollie, we have a problem… I uh, I think I might be pregnant."_

* * *

_Sara suddenly heard someone drop from behind her and hold a sword at her throat._

"_Twitch, and I'll slit your throat," said a man with a thick Australian accent._

_The Australian man soon heard a click at the back of his head._

"_Speak like that again to her, and I'll blow your brains out," said Oliver with a menacing glare, holding a gun to the back of the man's head._

* * *

"_Only once every three months does a supply plane come in and then leave. This is our only shot to get off of this island," Slade told the two._

"_And what about Yao Fei, what do we do about him?" Sara asks._

"_If he doesn't show up at the airfield by dawn, then we'll have to leave without him."_

* * *

"_Kid, do you see that guard in the tower?" Slade asked and then pointed to the tower with a lone guard._

"_Yeah I see him," Oliver responds._

"_You need to go up to the tower and dispatch him so we can radio in the plane," Slade instructed._

"_What about me?" Sara questions. "Do you want me to go with Oliver?"_

_Two resounding no's were heard from both Slade and Oliver._

"_Sara, you're about four months pregnant. You're not going anywhere dangerous," Oliver said._

* * *

_ "It's great that the three of you are such good fighters, but shouldn't we be making a plan to stop Fyers?" Sara complained._

_ "Does she always complain this much?" Shado asked, wiping her face with a towel._

_ "Believe me, this is one of her better days. I think she's worse than when my wife was pregnant with Joe," Slade said with a smirk._

_ "Where's Oliver?" Sara then asked, switching subjects._

_ "He's out getting dinner because you wouldn't stop complaining about how hungry you were," Slade remarked once again with a smirk._

* * *

_ It had broken out into chaos amongst Fyers's camp, leaving Oliver with just enough time to reroute the missile that was going to crash into the plane above the island. Somehow they all got separated right as Oliver had given Shado the knife and they had broken free. Oliver's largest concern was where Sara was at the moment, and hoping she wasn't in the camp where he had rerouted the missile._

_ Oliver stared down the arrow, aiming at Fyers chest. He was consumed with rage at the moment because Sara had tear streaks down her face as Fyers pointed a gun at her head. Vaguely he could hear Shado and Slade behind him. Oliver let loose, and with that arrow went all of his rage straight into Fyers chest, killing him within seconds. He quickly ran over to catch Sara before she collapsed onto the ground._

* * *

_ "Does anyone know how to deliver a baby?" Oliver asked._

_ "I might. They taught us the basics in medical school, but I've never actually done it before," Shado said._

_ "Fantastic," Oliver muttered under his breath._

_ Fourteen hours later, Miya Olivia Queen was born._

* * *

_ As Sara was no longer pregnant, and not planning on getting pregnant again for some time, she decided to learn how to fight like Oliver, Shado, and Slade had._

_ Oliver couldn't breathe. He could only feel a sharp pain in his chest from where Ivo had shot him an hour or so earlier. The only thing he could see was Sara and his beautiful baby girl._

_ "I-I'm s-s-sorry," Oliver whispered in the cold dankness of the Japanese submarine._

_ "What could you possibly be sorry for Oliver?" Sara asks, holding his hand, while her other arm cradled Miya to her chest._

_ "F-for bringing y-you on the G-G-Gambit; if-if I hadn-n't, then you w-wouldn't be here," Oliver croaked out._

_ Sara smiled sadly and leaned in closer to Oliver's face, tears pooling in her eyes. "No Ollie, no. You gave me the best gift in the world. The best thing I could've ever gotten. Our daughter."_

_ "I found it!" Shado shouted. She burst into the room carrying two needles. "The Mirakuru, I found it."_

_ "But how do we even know if they'll work, if they're telling the truth?" Sara asked hesitantly and slowing, trying not to break down in front of Oliver as he was dying._

_ "We don't have a choice Sara, they'll both die anyway." Shado stated, and Sara looked at Slade as well, shivering from the pain and the cold. Then Oliver, who could barely keep his eyes trained on her as his shirt was soaked through with blood._

_ "Okay," Sara whispered._

_ Oliver nodded his head at her and with his final breath whispered, "Do it."_

* * *

_ Sara had never been so afraid in her life. Oliver was dead. The Mirakuru hadn't worked, and Ivo was trying to decide who he should kill first. The gun landed on Shado and then he fired a shot into her skull, causing Shado to collapse to the ground, dead._

_ "NOOOOO! Shado!" Sara screamed. Suddenly she heard gunfire behind her, and she dropped to the ground holding Miya against her chest. When the gunfire had ended, and all seemed calm, a hand touched her shoulder. "Let go of me you bastard!" She turned to kick the man who dared touch her, but it was Oliver's hand that was on her shoulder. His eyes had a sort of wild look to them, but what was most astounding about them was that his eyes were now an emerald green instead of a sea-blue._

_ And as it turned out, Slade was alive as well. He arrived in the glade only a minute after Oliver did, but as he saw Shado's dead body, he declared he would kill the man responsible._

* * *

_Oliver looked deeply into Slade's eyes. After over a month of lying to Slade, here they were on the Amazo, with Slade ready to kill Oliver. While Slade did have more training in fighting than Oliver did, they both had the Mirakuru in their system which made it more of an equal fight. It was only in the end when Anatoly fired a missile at the Amazo did Oliver have the chance to stab Slade in the eye with an arrow._

_He held Miya ever so carefully in his arms afterwards, weeping that he would never see Sara again. That she was dead. That the mother of his child was dead. Flushed out into the sea like waste. And it was then that he vowed that no harm would ever come to his child, even if it killed him._

* * *

He was home. Officially he was home as Oliver Queen. It had been two and half years since he had been here. Miya had been almost eighteen months old by that time, so he enjoyed walking with her down the street and taking her to the ice cream shop his father used to take him to when he was a child.

Staring out the window at the skyline of Starling City, he was ready to begin his mission to save his city. He made sure that no blood or urine tests were performed on him, as he didn't want anyone to find out about the Mirakuru in his system. And he was going to save his city, whether the city wanted to be saved or not, he would save it.

Using his enhanced senses, he could hear his mother speaking to a doctor about his condition and state of mind. He tuned out of the conversation, focusing on the sound of Miya breathing. She had turned four years old two weeks ago, the day they were rescued from Lian Yu. In a way it was his birthday present to her. For her to experience a normal life with a family who loved her and cherished. Unfortunately, Oliver didn't think she would receive that kind of love from his side of the family. Not with his mother involved in shady business deals, or Thea with her heavy substance abuse problem. Seriously, who would buy drugs at their _dead brother's _grave. It was as if he had been slapped in the face. No, the only people Miya would receive real and unconditional love from would be from her mother's side of the family. The one that hated him to six hundred and sixty-sixth layer of the abyss. But that was the kind of family that Miya needed, not his kind of family who would spoil her rotten and give her toys worth ridiculous amounts of money or give her a credit card when she was twelve years old and let her loose in the mall.

He needed to find the Lance family, not for his sake, but for his daughter's.

The door to his lavish hospital room was opened, and even though it came out as barely a whisper, he heard it plain and clear from his mother's lips.

"Oliver."

He turned around and spoke almost as quietly. "Mom."

His mother reached up and hugged, whispering in his ear of how much she loved him and how sorry she was. Oliver reached around her lightly and returned the embrace, keeping mind of his training with Maseo of how to control his super-strength. He would have to do the same to Miya soon.

Already Miya was showing signs of extreme strength for a child of her age. Even though Miya had already been born and alive when Oliver was injected with the Mirakuru, she had been sliced in Hong Kong when Chen Na Wei had kidnapped Tatsu. She was running out of blood fast, so Maseo and Oliver managed a blood transfusion. Ever since then she had been getting stronger and stronger. It didn't take long for him to realize that she now was enhanced by the Mirakuru. Training his daughter would have to become one of his priorities.

A cry pierced the silence that was between Oliver and his mother. Oliver, immediately recognizing the sound, pulled out of his mother's embrace rushed over to the side of the hospital bed where Miya was covered in blankets. Due to all the blankets, Moira Queen found it hard to make out exactly was underneath the blankets. Perhaps she was just getting older and needed glasses.

"Shh, shh, it's okay baby girl. It was just a dream, only a dream. I'm here now, and we're home," Oliver whispered comfortingly to Miya.

"Oliver?" Moira asked, confused. She hoped to a higher being that he hadn't bonded with an inanimate object and talked to it the five years he was gone. Like a volleyball with a bloody handprint.

Oliver paid no attention to his mother, but kept talking to Miya, holding her hand and kissing her forehead. He could hear, but didn't watch as his mother stepped closer to the side of the bed, investigating the source of Oliver's affection.

And when the Queen matriarch laid eyes on Miya, she gasped and raised her hand to her mouth, taking a step backwards. The little girl's hair was a bright blonde, too blonde to have come from Oliver, but the smile was definitely recognizable. But the oddest thing was her eyes. One of her eyes was a vibrant light blue, almost as if glowing, while the other was an emerald green. This baby girl was epitome of beauty.

"Who is this?" Moira asked, almost breathlessly.

"Mom, this is my daughter, Miya."

"What… I don't – what do you – you have a child?" Moira stuttered out.

Oliver was quite surprised to see his mother fumble over her words, not knowing what to say. He simply nodded and continued to stroke Miya's hair, lulling her back to sleep.

"How old is she? Where is her mother?" Moira asked her son, practically begging for information, and slowly coming to realize that it would be extremely difficult to tear Oliver and his daughter apart.

When Oliver replied, it was slow and calculated. "She's a little over four years old, and her mother died about six months after she was born."

Moira sighed in relief, glad that the mother situation was handled, but she needed a plan to get rid of the baby. Oliver just spent five years on an island, he certainly didn't need to be a father right now!

"The doctor only gave me a few minutes to see you, but I'll be here first thing in the morning to pick you up to bring you home, alright?" Moira asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Oliver said, standing up to his full height.

His mother walked around the bed and hugged him, whispering that she loved him in his ear. Oliver's only reaction was a low hum.

"First thing tomorrow." Moira clarified before leaving the room, and when the door was closed behind her, she immediately pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

Talking low and hush, she spoke quickly, "Jonathon, I need you to get a message into China White. I want her to find a sniper to take out a target."

"What's the target look like?" A distorted voice came out from the other end of the phone, asking a question, but Jonathan was smart enough to not ask any names.

"Blonde hair, one sea blue eye and one green eye, about forty pounds, and is four years old," Moira said, describing Miya as accurately as possible.

"Taking out a little girl is easy Moira, but I have a feeling that's not all you want."

Moira nodded her head even though Jonathan couldn't see her. "Correct. I want it to happen tomorrow morning outside of Starling General at about seven o'clock. But I want the sniper to leave false evidence that I was the target and the sniper simply missed. Make sure the sniper tries again two days later but it can't be a killshot. Understood?"

"Understood, but this will be pricey. I'll contact Chen Na Wei immediately for the hit," Jonathan replied before hanging up. Moira Queen walked out of the hospital with her eyes the slightest bit watery, but no regret in her at all.

* * *

**A/N: So that's that, I hoped you liked it. I know I made Moira out to be a remorseless bitch, but I hate her character, and she would've killed Oliver's first child and the mother if not for her going to Central City. **


End file.
